


The Wedding

by MrHouse (orphan_account)



Series: After the Reaper Wars [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after they moved into their new home Jason Shepard and Liara start to send invitions to their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preprations

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change the Story line to where the Genophage is cared and Mordin Survied.

The Shepard Estate

"Well Garrus is my best man and Tali is your bridesmaid so I think they need an invitation." the retired spectre said.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Liara responded "and Admiral Hackett will need one to. He is performing the ceremony."

"I still don't understand why we have to have an invitation only wedding." Shepard stated.

Liara looking at Shepard with a curious look, "You haven't been reading your vidmail recently have you?"

"No, I've either been moving our stuff into our house or been shopping for furniture with you." Shepard responded.

"Oh Glyph please read through Shepard vidmail" Liara asked Glyph

"Certainly Doctor T'Soni." Glyph said ,"Accessing, there are certainly three billion, five hundred sixty-seven million, two hundred thirty-two thousand, and six hundred twenty-four different unread messages in the Commander's account."

"So?" Shepard asked.

"20% are sexual requests and of these 59% say they are going to hurt Doctor T'Soni if you don't do so, the others ask her to join. 29% are death threats and of these 92% are Bactrians. 11% are from people who claim to be related to whom.15% are from people who belive you to be a religious figure, 86% of these say they will sacrifice others if it's your will. 9% are from known old girlfriends"

"Ah... Glyph please send those to me." Liara looking abit angry after quickly doing the math.

"Admittedly Doctor T'Soni , should I continue?" the VI asked.

"I think it would be best if you didn't." Liara told the VI.

"Affirmative Doctor T'Soni." and after saying this the VI left.

"OK so I've attracted quite a bit of attention, I can't help it if I'm the most famous person in the Galaxy." the retired Spectre anncoed

"Now you see why need invitations." Liara said

"Alright." Shepard admitted

"We need to send Wrex and Grunt invitations, the Krogen would be greatly offend if we didn't send them one. Maybe we can talk them into only taking one wife. Also my father will need one, and speaking of my father we should most likely put her near Wrex and Grunt." Liara got back onto their original subject.

"We need to send Ash, James, Doctor Chakwas, rest of the crew invitations." Shepard reminded Liara.

"Do we need to send Miranda an invitation?" Liara asked out of Jealousy.

"Yes we do, she's an old friend, a nice person, the whole reason I'm here and...." Shepard was interrupted

"Obsessed with you." Liara said.

"A little jealous are we." Shepard leaned back in his chair.

"No I was just......"Liara was interrupted.

"Liara you know I love you and no one else and always will." Shepard said placing his hand into her's.  
Liara smiling then said, "We also need to discuss security."

"Hell security is overrated at this wedding, Krogen warlords, Admirals, The Prime Minister of the Alliance, Councillors, myself ,and after saving the Galaxy three different occasions you would think someone out there would allow us to get married." Shepard stated

"I think you know that's not the case. We also need to discuss where everyone is going to sit." his future wife said.

"Ahhhh." Shepard knew it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Shepard finally get married.

The Shepard Estate

Shepard was finally done getting ready for his wedding, he decided to wear his old Alliance Formal wear. He and Liara had decided to have a human wedding, but to appease his soon to be father-in-law they decided to add some Asari costumes. When Shepard had walked out of his bedroom Garrus was waiting outside of his room. When Shepard looked at Garrus he saw he was wearing a tie dye suit. Shepard fell down laughing.

"What? Liara picked it out and Ash called stylish."

"I'm sure they did." the Spectre finally stopped laughing, "Come on the guest are going to start arriving at any second."

The Shepard Estate grounds

Shepard and Garrus were waiting when Javik arrived in his set of armor. "So a primitive wedding, my people had no use for committing one's self to one female." the ancient Prothean said. After Liara and Shepard had built their new home he had a home built for him next door to Shepard and Liara; for some reason he had decided that even after Shepard saved the Galaxy he was going to be Jason's bodyguard for the rest of his life and with a Prothean life span of two thousand years he was certain to do so.

"The Protheans didn't get married?" Shepard asked.

"No, we did just not to one female." Javik said.

"You know Javik you didn't need to bring all of your weapons the only trouble that will show up is most likly poperotzos." Shepard said looking at Javik's assault rifle which he brought everywhere with him.

"Commander in my cycle if someone tried to take an image of a private ceremony they would have been feed to a Arflack." the Prothean said who seemed to say something offensive to almost everyone around him.

"So Javik what have you been up to after all these years, I hear the Hanar stopped believing in your people as god's after you went on vacation to their homeworld." Garrus looked questionably at Javik.

"Yes apparently saying Hanar intestines was a popular food and it would sometimes be spread over toast like butter in your cycle is offensive to the Hanar." the Prothean said bewildered as if he didn't even realize what he said.

"So did you?" Garrus asked.

"Of course we did, another delice was boiled Asari with a side of Turin liver." Javik said immediately afterward, Garrus looked horrified when Javik laughed, "You primitives will believe anything.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this conversation the guests are beginning to arrive." Shepard announced as a shuttle landed when the door slide open Matreach Atheta walked out of the Shuttle as soon as she saw Javik the word that came out where,"Who the hell are you?" Javik looked at her and touched her and began to read her.

"I sense that you are Liara T'Soni father, your father was a Krogen, one of your first memories was when your parents killed each other which caused you to have a bitter expression of the galaxy." Javik said as he read her.

"Jason start explaining before I kill someone at my daughter's wedding." The Matriarch said as her biotics flared up.

"He's a Prothean, he helped me and Liara stop the Reapers."

"Well in that case I'll put off killing him." Aditya said as walked off

The next guests that arrived where Grunt and Wrex, the two warlords stepped out of the Shuttle and approved Shepard. Grunt and Shepard headbutted each other while Wrex approached the Prothean, "Shepard you said I couldn't bring my shotgun why does he get to bring his assault rifle." Wrex shouted "And what the hell is he?"

Javik response "Prothean, and I'm the only one who can hit anything." Wrex gave a loud growl and mumbled something as he walked away.

"So Prothean," Grunt added in "how many of you are left?"

"Enough to kill you." Javik stated.

"Hehe, I think I'm going to like you. So Jason where's the food, I'm hungry." Grunt said with a smile.

"Grunt, dinner is after the ceremony." Shepard said, after he said this Grunt walked off. Soon after Grunt left another shuttle landed and out came Admiral Hackett who even against several requests he still refused to retire from his position as the head Admiral of all human forces, although their were several rumors about him running for Prime Minister. And also in the shuttle was Commander James Vega.

"Hey loco." 

"Admiral, James how have you been?"

"We've been doing well Shepard, so when does the ceremony begin?" the Admiral asked.

"In about an hour." Shepard informed the Admiral. The Admiral nodded his head to Javik and Shepard and started to walk towards the few guests who had arrived.

James asked Javik, "So buggy what's up."

Javik looks up at the then looks a James and says, "Apparently the sky."

"OK, well that's new." James says confused and walks away

"Commander, I believe you need that Marine's head examined it is apparently not being of any use to him." Javik said.

"Javik can you try and not insult any of the guests tonight?" Shepard asked Javik as he noticed another shuttle starting to descend.

"Of course Commander."

The Shuttle landed and Miranda and Mordin walked out.Miranda had become the CEO of a large corporation and Mordin had been helping her with genetic research and some other things. Shepard has felt awkward talking to Miranda ever since their night together in the engine room and he and Liara rekindled their relationship. "Hey, Miranda. What have we been up to since we.." Miranda interrupted.

"We were together." Miranda said with a little hostile.

"I was going to ask since we defeated the Reapers, but we could go with that one." Shepard said feeling awkward, he had invited an old girlfriend to his wedding.

"Ok what I am missing Commander." Javik asked Shepard.

"Nothing." Shepard respond quickly.

"Jason and I had sex before we went through the Omega 4 relay." Miranda said calmly which made Shepard fell even more uncomfortable.

"Commander why did you leave a woman of your own race and chose one from a different race. In my cycle if a male choose to mate with a female of a different spices we would have executed him." Javik who for some reason always refired things from his cycle to this one.

"Javik," Mordin started, " you still haven't gotten back to me about the tests I wanted to run on you."

"Now you're sounding like the Asari, always asking things about my cycle and wanting to know more about my spices, but no one will less likely to get killed that way." Javik started to say as another shuttle appeared some how Jason Shepard knew that thing weren't exactly going to go as hoped.

The Shepard Estate Grounds-the Ceremony is beginning

Shepard stood in front of all of his friends with Garrus, Javik, and Admiral Hackett standing next to him as an organ began to play which meant the ceremony was beginning. Liara started to walk down the aisle that was between the columns chairs. Javik whispered to him "Are you sure you are going to go through with this, I mean you going to be with her all of your life."

"Javik I'm sure." Shepard whispered back. Liara was now standing in front of Shepard now, she was wearing a white gown of Asari making and holding a bouquet of flowers. When Admiral Hackett began "We gather here to bring these two together in holy matrimony. And seems how they have asked me to keep this short, Commander do you accept Liara to be your wife?"

"I do"

"And Liara do you accept Jason to be your husband?"

"Of course I do" 

"Then with the power vested in me by the Human Systems Alliance Navy I now pronounce you man and wife Commander you may now k...." the words weren't even out of his mouth and Liara had already grab Shepard's uniform and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss and Shepard did the same, it was as if they were locked together. Meanwhile around them everyone was clapping and cheering for the couple, but after about a minute and they when they still hadn't unlocked lips nor tried to. Admiral Hackett tried to continue with the ceremony " Commander" he said softly "Commander" he said again but louder this time, "Commander Shepard!" this time he yelled it and it seemed to work, Liara and Shepard stopped.

"Yes Admiral." Shepard said.

"We need to continue the ceremony." Hackett said in his normal tone, "I'm sure you two can continue this somewhere else."

The Shepard Estate Grounds-the reception

"So I wish many years of happiness to Shepard and Liara," Matriarch Aethyta was in the middle of giving her toast. "and to be ravishing in bed."of course this made the couple quite uncomfortable. Most of the people were drinking too much like James who was flirting with Samara and Felare. It was sort of strange for Shepard to explain to him Flare's condition. Ash got into a fight with Grunt over the last bottle of Turin Brandy. Then there was Miranda, for some reason when Liara had arranged the seating she had Mirranda next to Shepard. Miranda spent most of the time bringing up their evening in the engine room and flirting with Shepard, in front of Liara mostly. Garrus, Shepard, and Wrex where drinking shots when Garrus asked "Back on the Normandy why did Liara and Miranda always have the room with the best view?" 

Wrex instantly responded, "Because their better kissers."

"Actually he's right" Shepard informed them as he took a big drink of whiskey.

"Really Shepard," Garrus said as his mandibles flared up, "I know you and Liara did it, did you and Miranda like, you know."

"Did we what?" Shepard asked.

"You know what I don't what to know." Garrus proclaimed before finishing his shot. 

"How do you know that Liara and I had sex?" Shepard asked Garrus

"Back in 2183 you and Liara woke up the whole crew." Garrus and Wrex replied

Javik kept telling stories of his experience as a warlord in the Prothean Empire, after about ten bottles of Thessia Red he began to shout to everyone that one day the Prothean Empire rise again and all the primitives will bow before him, only to fall of the chair he was standing on. Javik for some reason began to flirt with Matriarch Aethyta, although about an hour later the two disappeared around the same time. 

Around 10:00 pm, Shepard began looking for Liara when he finally found her, she and Miranda were fighting over him of course. "What the hell, have you girls done anything but fight? What are you two even fighting about?" He yelled.

"I think you know Jason." Miranda said crossing her arms.

"If this is about us I thought that we both agreed to end it." Shepard reminded her.

"So there is something between you two." Liara brought up.

"Not anymore." Shepard stated.

"Jason...." Miranda started in again.

"It's over." Shepard interrupted, "Do you really think that I would have asked Liara to marry me and gone through with this ceremony to leave her." Liara started to smile realizing that she was fighting for Shepard and she didn't need to.

"Jason I think we need to leave her alone for now." Liara said to Shepard taking his arm and walking away from Miranda. Around an hour later everyone began to sense Shepard and Liara's lust and thought it was for the best if they left them for the rest of the night. When all the guests left Shepard and Liara spent little time getting to their room. The newly wed couple were alone and Liara rolled onto Shepard and only the stars were there to bear witness to their lovemaking.


	3. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Liara go on their honey moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probaly should have mentioned this before I refer to Shepard as Shepard during the nartive, but in the Dioluge I refer to him as Jason.

The night after Liara and Shepard were married they left a cruise ship going to a new prothean dig site uncovered and completely untoched by the Reapers, all of Liara's plan of corse. And for some reason Javik still didn't understand that Shepard and Liara wanted some alone time. "Commander I still do not under stand the meaning of this primitive ritual." Javik asked as he set Liara's, Shepard's, and his luggage down.

"Well it's meant for the couple to have sometime to themselves and to get to know each other better." Liara tried to explain to Javik.

"You two had plenty of time to do that on the Normandy," Javik informed them a litte confused, " So were will I sleep there only seems to be one bed in this suite."

"Well actullay your room is across the hallway." Shepard told him.

"Commander it would be much more easy to protect you from any threat if.."

"Good night Javik!" Shepard said as he pushed him out of the room. "I really wish he would learn that I can look after my self."

"Jason, " Liara said, " He's only doing what he thinks is best."

"I saved the Galaxy twice and he wsn't even there the first two times, and the third he wasn't even there until after Tuchunka." Shepard proclaimed.

" Know that Jase, but I wasn't there during the Collectors." Liara reminded him.

"That was different you had more important things to do." Shepard tried to comfort her, "Well at least the Alliance didn't go cheap when they booked this cruiseship."

With a confused look Liara said, "Booked? Nevermind"

"We're so far happliy married and now, I'm yours." Liara said as she pulled Shepard in for a kiss.

Detaching their lips Shepard asked "How was I able to convince the most beautiful Asari in the Galaxy to marry me?"

"Your Commander Jason Shepard savior of Citadil, Conqueror of the Collectors, and the greatest hero of the Galaxy, and also the fact that you have nearly an unending supply of money you could have gotten almost anybody to agree to marry you." Liara purred as she moved her self to the end of the bed, "Now however lucky for you I love you for who you are."

"Well I'll put it that to the test." Shepard said as he began to take Liara's dress off and Liara at the same time began to remove the Commander's formal uniform. 

The Asari began take the shirt off of Shepard's dress uniform with ease while Shepard removed Liara's gown exposing her caressing the soft flesh there, hearing Liara’s breathing becoming sharper as her nipples stiffened against Shepard’s palms.  
“Only I get to do this?” Shepard asked as he began to suck on Liara's nipple.  
“Ah… why would I want anyone else to, when you’re so good at it?” Liara gasped as Shepard’s lips switched breasts while his hand cupped the one her mouth had just left, rolling the now-slick nipple between her fingers. As he knelt to kiss his way down Liara’s firm stomach. Shepard finally arrived to Liara's panties he began to unfastened her uncharacteristically sexy black silk underwear.  
“You only wear these for me?” Shepard asked as he traced over the outline of his wife’s outer lips, the lightness of his touch caused Liara to angle her hips against the human’s fingers in her craving for more contact.  
“Only for you.” Liara said as Shepard pressed a kiss against Liara’s bud; his wife let out a short, sharp cry.   
“Only I get to taste you?” Shepards tongue ran over Liara’s opening, and as she gasped.  
“By the goddess! No one but you, Jason.” Shepard stepped out of his pants and underware and carwaled onto the bed so that he could lie down on the indeed-comfortable bed. Looking down at his wife, naked, incredibly wet, and completely his, Shepard felt a rush of heat shooting through him like he rarely had before. Liara moved toward the bed and placed her head between Shepards leg The human moaned as Liara’s tongue quickly found it’s way moving along his erect length. As Shepard’s hands tangled in the sheets, Liara moved her mouth from the human's cock, she slide her clit around his long erect length.  
“Goddess, yes.” Liara gasped. Shepard put a hand behind her back and admired the soft curves of Liara’s body, and as mental pictures of some of the things Shepard wanted do to with that body reached him, the asari trembled in anticipation.  
“So, wet for me.” Shepard asked as he fliped Liara so that he was on top.  
“Only for you, love.” The asari purred to Shepard as he pulled ouut then back in. “More, Jason. Please.” His cock pressed deeper into Liara, the wonderful sensation of being filled with the pulses of pleasure flowing from her.  
“Yes… so good… so close…” the felling was so pleaserable, and Liara knew that neither of them could take much more, so as she felt Shepard’s cock in her throbbing clit the asari tried to convey all that her lover meant to her. “I’m yours… I love you… I’ll always love you.” The last words came from her, a promise and also a statement of fact,and the climax that had been building within them flooded through the lovers like white light. Liara’s awareness collapsed to nothing but Shepard, her bondmate and the pleasure he was giving and receiving filling every corner of his thoughts.  
Minutes later, she crawled into Shepard’s arms, the feel of the human’s hands on her back and her gentle kisses along the top of her crest easing the come-down from one of the most intense orgasms Liara could remember. “I really am the fortunate one, love,” she whispered.  
The retired commander’s smile was blissfully contended. “I think we can call it a tie.”  
"Jason," Liara began to whisper in Shepard's ear," remember how we always talked about children?


End file.
